A Love to Live for
by MySilkyLove
Summary: When Amu Hinamori finds a note on her suitcase while leaving Osaka, she finds out she must go back and find the person behind the note. Amuto
1. Chapter 1

**Side Note: This kept gnawing me from the inside out. My friend kept explaining there are no good Amuto fanfics that she's seen so I had this idea, and well, I just had to do it. It was pissing me off! Sigh, an I was working on a cosplay w Oh by the way, I did NOT know which city Amu and the guardians were, okay? I made it up.**

Title: A Love to Live for

Chapter 1 - **An Old Beginning**

**(epilogue)**

_After two years, I haven't been in Osaka at all. I had moved to Tokyo, where no guardians lived. I left all my friends to stay in Tokyo. Yaya was very sad, crying actually, Yaya was like our water supply. Nagihiko was very sad at the thought and wished me goodbye. I saw tears in Rima's eyes, and Tadase, he hugged me that day. I don't know if this was true love or a friendly goodbye, but I was enjoying every minute of it. Right before I left my plane, he said, "Goodbye, Amu Hinamori." and left with a sad face. I left at the end of sixth grade and left for Tokyo. I thought I'd never come back to Osaka, but I did. The only reason was because of that note I had found on my suit case, saying 'I love you'. I knew it was Tadase Hotori, and that's the only reason I'm at this airport now, back in Osaka._

**(story)**

"We're here!" I shouted in excitement.

"Big sister, that's where we used to live!" Ami shouted.

"Mhm, yes Ami." I said.

"Yaaaaaay! The plane is stopping!" Mama yelled.

The plane came to a stop, and landed onto the ground.

"We're here!" Ami shouted.

I immediatly climbed down the stairs that landed to the floor. I'm back. Finally. I'm back in Osaka. When we got inside the airport to get our luggage, I saw the guardians again. I saw all of them. Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, and, my prince, Tadase Hotori.

"Amu!" Yaya yelled; hugging Amu, "Amu we missed you!" she cried.

"A-amu." Rima smiled.

"Welcome back, Amu." Nagihiko said.

I smiled, but then I saw Tadase, and blushed. Tadase gave me a great big grin, and he blushed as well.

"Hello, Amu." Tadase said.

"Uhm, HI!" I said.

_Oh that was so uncool! _

Tadase smiled.

"Ah, Amu, let's take a look at the new school. We **are** going to highschool now." Nagihiko said, taking Amu by the hand.

"Yeah Amu! Let's go!" Yaya said.

Rima held Amu's other hand.

"Let's go, Amu." Rima smiled.

Rima still looked as cute and small as before.

Later on we went to get icecream and have a bit of fun shopping on the way, then there it was. The highschool.

"Wow! It's huge!" I said.

"Mm, very." Nagihiko replied.

"Yaya will get lost in here!" Yaya shouted.

"Eh, but if you ever get lost, Amu, I'll be there to help." Tadase said; holding my hand.

I started blushing.

"Mm, sure..." I said.

"Hello, everyone..." someone said.

"Hello, Kukai." Nagihiko said.

"Kukai!" I shouted.

"Hey Amu! Long time no see." Kukai shouted.

"Kukai!" I cried; hugging him.

"Hey, hey, that's enough." Kukai laughed.

"Idiot! Why didn't you come to the airport before to say goodbye!" I yelled.

"That's because I was on vacation in America." Kukai said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't say goodbye." Kukai said; with an embarrassed look.

"No! No! It's fine!" I said.

"So how are your charas?" Tadase said.

"We're great!" Ran shouted.

"Tokyo was quite artistic." Miki said.

"I loved it!" Suu shouted.

"Well they speak for themselves, you know." I laughed.

"Pepe and Yaya have been fine!" Pepe shouted.

"MHM!" Yaya agreed.

"Come on, subjects, since we are now re-united let us find the embryo!" Kiseki had shouted.

"The...embryo? You guys are still looking?" I asked.

"Yes, sadly, we haven't found it yet." Nagihiko said.

"Hopefully soon." Rima said.

"Hopefully." I agreed.

"Ooooooooooh, Amu found this note on her suit case it said-" Suu was cut off.

"Suu!" I said.

"Sorry" Suu said.

"A...note..?" Tadase asked.

_What? Didn't the prince __**give**__ me the note?! Maybe he losr memory of it...that's all._

"Ah! Let's go guys! Come on!" I shouted.

We got up and started walking down the sidewalk, talking about school matters.

"Uhm, Tadase..."

"Yes, Amu?" Tadase asked.

"Did you give me a note on my suitcase...?" I asked.

"A note, I don't think-"

"Useless...useless...useless..." an X character had said.

"An, an x-character!" I stuttered, "I'll go catch it!"

"Wait, Amu!" Tadase said.

I ran towards the x-character. I heard the guardians all running behind me, but soon their voices faded. I was all alone with Suu, Ran, and Miki.

"Amu!" Ran said.

"Yeah!" I said.

Ran and I were going to character transform, I did have the humpty lock still with me, anyways.

"My own heart...UNLOCK!" I said.

Next thing I knew, I was Amulet Heart again.

"Now, time to get rid of you!" I said, "Negative Heart!"

The x-character was changing, and it was back to its normal self.

"Thank you, Amu-chan." It said, and dissapeared.

"Well now since I'm alone, I think I'll look for the other, but...first..." I said.

"Huh?" Miki, Ran, and Suu all muttered.

My charas started following me, and I, was walking to that place, that special place, where Ikuto and I had taken a ride on the spinning cups. I was blushing a shade of red, my face was hot. I hadn't seen Ikuto for some time now. I bet he's found someone he loves. That's for leaving Osaka without saying goodbye. In my heart, I know I miss him.

We got to the amusement park area. But the problem was, there was no amusement park. It was taken down. I couldn't just sit there, I was sad, furious, and mad. I dropped to the ground and started to cry tears of sorrow. How could I just leave and not protect this place. This place, was my fondest and favorite memory yet.

"Hey, why are you crying anyways?"

I turned around, and saw Ikuto, with Yoru.

"Ik-Ikuto?" I said, "Ikuto! Ikuto, Ikuto!" I smiled with happiness.

"Did you miss me?" Ikuto laughed.

"Well, uhm...maybe..." I said.

Ikuto rested two of his finger tips at the bottom of my chin. I could tell my face was flushing.

"I know I missed you, Amu." Ikuto said.

_He missed me? __**Me? **__Oh Ikuto, I just want to cry now..._

"Well I might have missed you...a little bit!" I replied, "But...why didn't you come and see me, when I left?" I said a bit sadly.

"I was there, and I left you something special." Ikuto said.

"Special?" I asked; looking at the floor, "Hey Ikuto."

But Ikuto was gone.

**I do NOT own Shugo Chara! And this is an AMUTO fanfic so if you think it's only about TADAMU I advise you it's NOT. I dislike Tadamu very much..I'm just adding it to make it more realistic. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Side Note: Meep, later on I won't be putting up chapters so quickly

**Side Note: Meep, later on I won't be putting up chapters so quickly. I have A LOT to do. Amvs, my Yoru cosplay, and my fandubs with my sister (and least important, HW and tests, but I have vacation so, not right now anyway). So yeah. Enjoy it while it comes to you quickly. (AND IS WAITING FOR VK AND SHUGO CHARA! DOKI- GGRRR)**

Title: A Love to Live for

Chapter 2 – **Confused!**

_What did Ikuto mean by…something special…?_

"Ugh! Dia wake up! You've been asleep since we left Tokyo!" I yelled, "Wake up! Please I need to go to the store!"

"It's okay, Amu! We'll stay here and protect Dia!" Ran said.

"And I'll clean your room! " Suu said.

"Yeah, my room does need cleaning; I haven't been here in such a long time." I said.

Suu started too clean the cobwebs on the top of the door. I heard Suu yell.

"It's an evil spider! " Suu shouted.

"I'll help you, Suu!" Ran said.

"Ooooh it's scary! " Suu said.

"Come on Suu! We can get rid of you! Just – believe –Suu!" Ran giggled.

"I am! I am!" Suu said.

"Bye, Amu. We'll be watching over Dia." Miki said; while drawing.

"I hope so. Bye everyone!" I said to my guardian charas and my family members.

_Finally, out of that house, now to get the popcorn for the party tomorrow. _

I walked into the store; looking for popcorn and some chips to bring to the movie night before school starts. It'll be like old time. Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase, and I all having fun again.

"Amu?" said a blonde haired woman with sunglasses and a black hat.

"Uhm, excuse me?" I asked.

"Amu!" the woman said, "It's been so long."

The woman hugged me.

"Uh, do I know you?" I asked.

"Why, Amu, don't you remember me? You **were** my manager, remember?" she smiled.

"Utau…Utua?!" I said.

"You got it!" she laughed.

"Utua! It **has** been long!" I said; tears in my eyes.

"You're defiantly coming to my birthday, next week!" Utua said.

"Birthday? How old will you be, Utua?" I asked.

"I will be eighteen, Amu." She said.

"Eighteen!? But that means you're not a minor anymore! You're fully grown!" I shouted.

"Thank you, Amu." Utua laughed, "It's hard, you know. All the responsibilities are put on you. When you're fully grown, it's pretty hard. If you make a mistake it'll be something big. I wish to be a child again."

"I don't know what you're talking about! It's so hard, hormones, feelings, ugh, puberty." I said.

"Well you still have those at my age, well not so sure about the puberty, but the rest." Utua said, "I'm going to travel across the world soon, letting everyone hear my voice! I'm moving out of Ikuto's house too."

"What?! That seems to be a lot of work!" I shouted.

"To me it's important; it's a **big** thing, Amu." Utua replied, "By the way, did you see what Ikuto wrote?"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't know yet." Utua giggled, "Well I'll let you wait and find out. See you later, Amu!" Utua shouted.

Utua left in a hurry.

_What was that? Ikuto wrote something? I'm so confused!_

I walked home; still thinking of what Utua was talking about. All this talk about Ikuto made me turn red. Ugh…

"Amu-chan! We got rid of the spider!" Ran said.

"Good job you guys." I said.

"Oh, and Dia woke up, Amu. " Suu said.

"Good morning, Amu." Dia said.

"Good morning, Dia." I said.

"Amu! Breakfast!" Mamma yelled.

"Coming!" I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Side note: I was busy the whooole day...SHOPPING! And I had an AMV to make w/ my twin nee-nee (sissy) but I didn't get to, sigh. So Today's my dad's birthday and I'll be lazy soon with the fanfics...sigh xD, enjoy!**

Chapter 3 -** A Night at Ikuto's**

"Okay, see ya, mom, dad, and Ami! I'm going over to Yaya's for the night!" I shouted.

Suu, Dia, Miki, and Ran all followed me to the door. We were going to hang out with the other guardians and their charas. I was going to have to hurry. There was going to be a storm in three hours so I had to hurry. Yaya's house was around an hour away by walking, and I refused for my mom to take me to Yaya's and embarrass me in front of my prince. Walking wasn't that fun though, especially when I stopped, Ran would always say 'You can do it, Amu!' but I couldn't.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." I said.

"You can do it, Amu, you-"

"Put a sock in it, Ran." I said.

After wards, it started raining, and I was only half way there! Ugh, this stinks.

"This sucks!" I yelled.

"Amu, don't get so angry! " Suu shouted.

"Just my luck!" I yelled.

I went under the tree to take cover from the rain. My charas followed me. I took my cell phone out and started dialing Yaya's number.

"Amu-chan! When are you coming! We're waiting!" Yaya shouted.

"I'm sorry, Yaya, it's raining, and I can't. Maybe another day, okay? Reschedule it for me!" I said.

"Okay Amu! But-but Rima and I were looking forward to it!" Yaya cried; sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Yaya, gotta go." I said.

"Amu-chan!" Yaya said, I hung up afterwards.

"Mmm, better go home then. Although it's really far." I said.

I felt a tap at my shoulder.

"AHHHH!" I yelled.

"Why aren't you home?" Ikuto smirked.

_I never thought about it, but, Ikuto looks very...er...__**attractive**__...when wet...OH WAHT AM I THINKING?!_

"Well, well, it's raining!!" I said; angrily, "It's along way til' home too!"

"You're always welcome to come to my house." Ikuto laughed.

"That's not funny! And no way would I!" I shouted.

"Fine then, stay in this rain til' morning." Ikuto taunted.

I hesitated.

"Well, is Utua still there?" I asked.

"No, she moved out yesterday, but you could stay in her room." Ikuto replied.

"If that's the case...then fine. But do anything while I'm asleep..." I said.

"I wouldn't dare do anything." Ikuto said.

I walked next to Ikuto. I was bright red, I knew it.

_Me at Ikuto's house? WHAT! What if something happens!? But, this might be fun, in someway...Even if I pretend to not like Ikuto, I think I have feelings for him...well I don't know. Sigh!_

We finally got there. His place wasn't that big. It was apartment-ish.

"Here it is." Ikuto said, "Home, sweet home. Utua's room is there."

He pointed to the right. I walked in and saw nothing in the room.

"It's empty!" I said.

"Sleep on the floor then." Ikuto said.

"But, the floor is **hard**!" I yelled.

"Then sleep in my bed." He offered.

"What!?" I yelled, "I **can't**!!"

Ikuto smirked. I knew I had to sleep on his bed. I sighed again.

"Fine, I will." I said.

I went to the bathroom and put my pink pajamas on. This was pretty embarrassing.

"I like your pajamas." Ikuto laughed; opening the bathroom door.

"Ikuto!" I yelled, "Get out!" I said; throwing my brush at him and missed.

I got out of the bathroom and found his door open. I got onto his bed; seeing him sleep.

"Don't worry, Amu! We'll protect you while you're sleeping!" Ran said; but the others had been sleeping.

"Well whatever happens, it's not my fault." I said.

I looked at Ikuto sleeping. He was really cute when he was asleep. I smiled.

"Haha, Ikuto." I said; cradling him. But to my surprise, he cradled back. I couldn't help blushing.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight, Amu." Ikuto said.

**Side Note: YAAAAAY, I love this fanfic moar! (even though I made it) Anyways this will consist of 8 chapters. Cherish every chapter...BYEEEEEEE off to Olive Garden**


	4. Chapter 4

**Side Note: After this chapter every update will either be every two days or every week. Sorry guys, my internet gets cutt of on weekends because of school. Good thing is I could make all the chapters in the week and then update around, 3 chapters a week.**

Title : A Love to Live for

Chapter 4 - **A Day with You**

"Moooorniiiiing." I said; yawning.

I noticed the charas weren't next to me and that Ikuto wasn't on the bed anymore.

"Ahhhhh! Are my clothes still on the same way they were before!" I shouted.

Thankfully, they were on.

"Phew." I said.

I smelt cooking.

_Breakfast. Oh I'm starving! _

I ran out of the room and went to the bathroom to wash up. On the rack, I saw Ikuto's underpants.

"Erm...boxers..." I said.

"Why are you looking at my underwear, pervert." He joked.

"Ikuto! Stop peeping!" I yelled; blushing.

Ikuto walked away to where the food was.

"Good morning, Amu! Food is ready! " Suu said.

"It smells so good!" I said.

I took a plate that Suu made for me and started eating. Cheese omelets...yum!

_Why isn't Ikuto eating?_

"Hey, Ikuto, why aren't you eating?" I asked.

"Not that hungry." He replied.

"Well you have to eat! Or you'll get malnutrition!" I shouted.

"If you want me to eat so much...feed me." he smirked.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"You heard me...feed me." He smiled.

"Erm..." I blushed.

I took a piece of food out of the plate Suu had made for Ikuto. I scooped it into his mouth.

"You got a bit of cheese on your cheek." He said; licking the cheese off.

"What a playboy." Miki said.

Yoru laughed. Miki laughed with him. I saw Miki blush. Tee hee.

"IKUTO!" I yelled, "I can wipe it off myself!"

My face was hot. I took a random pillow and smacked Ikuto with it as much as I could.

"Amu!" Dia said.

"Don't you **try** to lick me your perverted, bastard, cat!" I yelled.

"Oooh, Amu has a crush." Suu said.

"What?" I turned around; my face hot.

"Hey." I heard Ikuto laugh, "Think fast."

Ikuto hit me with the pillow; but it was a soft hit. It started to be a great pillow fight.

"I've got to go, Ikuto. I have to go home. I have school tommorow." I said.

"Before you leave, let's take a stroll together. I haven't been teasing you enough since you left." Ikuto smiled.

"Uhm...Sure..." I blushed.

"Let's get ice cream!" Ran said.

"Sure, Ran." I said, "What flavor you guys?"

"Chocolate." Miki and Yoru said. Miki was red.

"I'll have vanilla, Amu!" Ran said.

'Me too! " Suu said.

"What about you, Ikuto?"

"You know what I want, Amu." He said.

_Oh yeah...I remember that ice cream incident..._

"I'll have four chocolate ice creams, and two vanilla." I said.

"That many will get you fat, maa'm." said the worker.

"Well they're for my...other friends." I said; looking embarrassed.

"Here ya are, maa'm." the worker said; handing me the ice creams.

"Here you go guys." I said; giving the charas their ice cream.

"Here you go, Ikuto." I said; spilling mine, "Ugh!"

"It's okay, Amu. We can share." he said.

"Share?" I blushed.

Ikuto licked the ice cream, giving it to me. I licked the other side; my face still hot.

"So, how was life without me?" I asked.

"Quite boring. No one was there to tease." Ikuto said.

"Am I your entertainment!?" I yelled.

"Maybe." he laughed.

"Grrrr!" I yelled.

"And what got you to come back?" Ikuto asked.

"Mmm, I found this note on my suitcase actually..." I said.

"A...a...note?" Ikuto said; turning his face.

"Yeah...I always thought it was Tadase Hotori, but he hasn't said anything to me since I arrived. Ugh, I should probabbly give up on him anyway." I said.

"So, you don't care about this note?" Ikuto said.

"Of course I do! It's the only reason I actually came back!" I said.

Ikuto smiled. I didn't know why.

"Well, I better be off. See you later, Ikuto." I smiled.

The charas and I ran off back home. This was quite a wonderful day. I don't care about this note anymore. I think I really like Ikuto now.

**Side Note : ITS LUUUUUUUURVE! xD I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! kills Tadagay YAAAAAAAAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Side Note: Sigh, I'm so sad...I had to miss Vampire Knight Guilty...I am sad now... TT**

Title: A Love to Live for

Chapter 5 - **School Again**

The alarm clock started beeping. I woke up; unsatisfied.

"Ugh, school again." I said.

"Wake up, Amu-chii!" Ran shouted.

"Good morning, Amu!" Suu said.

"It's going to be a beautiful day, today." Dia smiled.

"Mmm, that's right." I said.

"You get to see Tadase today too!" Ran cheered.

"Ta-tadase?" I blushed.

_Oh gosh darn it, I can't stop thinking of him._

Still blushing, I got ready for school.

"Ah, done." I said.

"Let's go-go-go, Amu!" Ran shouted.

"Yeah!" I said; running out the door.

Breath by breath I walked to the large and unknown school.

_First day of school...oh wow...this is going to be __**fun**__..._

When I finally arrived to school, I saw the guardians waiting for me.

"Good morning, Amu." Nagihiko said.

"Good-good morning." I blushed.

"AMU-CHAN!" Yaya shouted.

"Hey Yaya, sorry I couldn't come last night to the slumber party." I said.

"It's okay, Amu! I rescheduled it!" Yaya said; proudly.

Rima smiled at me. I smiled back. Tadase held my hand.

"How are you, Amu?" Tadase asked; blushing.

"I'm...fine..." I blushed back.

"Oh what a cute couple!" Yaya squeeled.

"Say what now!?" I shouted.

"Let's get to class, Amu." Nagihiko interupted.

Yaya left to the middle school, right next to our highschool, and we entered the huge highschool.

"I am **so** going to get lost here." I sighed.

"Remember, Amu, I will guide you through it." Tadase smiled.

I started blushing.

"Okay..." I blushed.

"The classes are so **hard**!" I yelled.

"Well, we **are** in highschool now, Amu." Kukai said.

"You're right..." I sighed.

"Oh, Amu, how was your weekend?" the prince asked.

I blushed a lot...

"Oh...a lot of...ice cream..." I replied; blushing, of course about that day with Ikuto.

"Ice cream?" Tadase looked curious.

Trying to change the subject, I started talking about the assignments...yay?

"Oh! I forgot to hand in my assignment! I'm so stupid!" I yelled.

"You're not stupid, Amu, you're just forgetful." Rima said.

"Thanks, Rima." I said; sarcastically.

"No problem." she smiled.

"Oh watch out!" Kukai said; kicking his ball.

The ball had to come and hit my face. Just my luck..

"Grr!" I yelled; taking the ball away outside.

"Hey! Come back here!" Kukai shouted.

Daichi, Miki, Ran, Suu, and Dia all follow both of them.

"Yeah! You do that, Amu!" Ran cheered.

"Hey! Are those..." I said; pointing to a pile of x-eggs.

"X-eggs?" Daichi said; looking at them.

"Amu!" Miki said.

"My own heart...UNLOCK!" I said.

I was now Amulet Spade.

"Drew...Draw...Drawn!"

I purified the eggs, all of them turning back into their hearts' eggs.

"Mm, this was fun." I said.

"I'll be inside, Amu." Kukai said.

"Okay." I said; seeing Kukai leave.

_Hey is that..._

It looked like Ikuto on top of a building.

_Ikuto?_

"Amu! Come, lunch break is almost over!" Tadase shouted.

"Coming..." I said; looking at the figure who looked like Ikuto.

_Ikuto..._I blushed.

"Come on, Amu!" Dia said.

"Oh, right!" I said.

**Side Note: Chapter 6 will make you all feel warm and fuzzy inside yay !!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Side Note: I suggest you listen to Blue Moon by Nana Mizuki while reading. It inspired me to do some of the bits in this chapter. Its a beautiful song and I think it'll make reading even better. Enjoy!**

Title: A Love to Live for

Chapter 6 - **Reschedule! **

"What should I wear?! Today's Utua's birthday and it'll probably be **huge**!" I shouted.

"How about this?" Miki asked.

"Perfect!" I said.

The clothes were magically on me.

"Oh I can't wait!" I said.

I heard my cell ringing. It was Yaya.

"Amu-chan! Are you coming over to my house today!?" Yaya asked.

"What?! You recheduled **today**?!" I shouted, "I have to go to Utua's birthday!"

"Utua Hoshina?!" Yaya asked, "Can I come, please, please, please! I'll bring Rima with me too!" Yaya said.

"Ugh...fine." I said; hanging up.

_Oh well._

"Yay! Kusu Kusu and Pepe are coming too!" Suu said.

"I hope Utua doesn't get mad." I said.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"What a party!" Yaya shouted.

I noticed Utua was talking to Sanjo.

"Amu! You brought your friends too!" Utua said; hugging me.

"Hey, Utua! Sorry, we had some plans but by accident ended up on this night."

"Come on, Pepe! Let's dance!' Yaya shouted.

"Yeah!" Pepe agreed.

Rima and Kusu Kusu were dancing as well.

This was fun. I smiled at everyone having fun actually. Eru and Iru were fighting again, and Miki, Ran, Suu, and Dia came to help. How silly. I turned around, and to my surprise, Ikuto was in the corner;looking unconcerned. I walked up to him.

"This is really sweet of you to attend your sister's birthday." I said.

"Well it'll be fun celebrating her moving-out-of my-house party." Ikuto joked.

"Hey! That's rude!" I yelled.

Ikuto laughed.

"Oh...Ikuto..." I said; blushing, "Thanks for the ice cream..."

"Anytime, if you want to do it again, just call." Ikuto laughed.

I heard a slow song go on. It sounded like Utua's new single 'Blue Moon'.

"Would you like to dance...Ikuto..." I blushed.

"Sure, why not." Ikuto said.

He put his hands on my hips and I placed my hands on his shoulder. I couldn't help blushing. In the distance I saw Rima and Yaya smiling at me. Yaya was making some weird, giggly face. I looked into Ikuto's eyes. He the same. I blushed and he smiled. I smiled back at him.

_I have this weird feeling...can it be...Nevermind..._

I smiled and kept dancing.

_What a night...I could dance with Ikuto forever..._

"Teehee, Amu-Chan!" Suu laughed.

The charas looked to the moon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Side Note: Okee! I'm making more chapters for this fanfic because I've had more ideas and I don't want to rush it. I want it loooooooonger! So yeah! This fanfic was inspired by one of my real life friends, Tusli91, or 19, Idk, I forgot your username Koshulite! xDDDDD MWHAHAHA! Call her Koshul! She hates it xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD So yesh! This was inspired by her because she's my chocolate supplier and she brings in a truckload of dove chocolate...SO YESH! ENJOY! **

Title: A Love to Live for

Chapter 7 : **Chocolate**

"Yesterday's sleepover was fun!" Yaya yelled.

"What-what time is it?" I asked.

"Around ten o' clock." Rima answered.

"TEN!?" I yelled.

"What you have plans with your boyfriend?" Yaya giggled.

"Ikuto...NO!" I shouted.

"I was talking about Tadase..." Yaya smirked.

"Nor him!" I shouted again.

"Amu's in love with two." Miki sighed.

"Am not!" I shouted; blushing.

"Are too!" Miki fought.

"Shut it you!" Amu yelled.

I heard Rima's phone ring.

"I'll get it!" Yaya shouted.

"Wait no!" Rima said.

"Nagihiko...A date...uhm I'm Yaya, OH with Rima? I never knew you two liked each other! Aww! That's so cute!" Yaya blabbed.

Rima was blushing angrily.

"Give me it!" Rima shouted; grabbing the phone.

"Hehe! Rima!" Kusu Kusu said.

"I'm sorry, Nagihiko. I'll call you later." Rima blushed.

"I got to go, guys! See you all later!" I said; throwing my clothes on.

"Bye Amu-chiiiiiiiii!" Yaya yelled.

I ran towards home and when I was finally there, I found a box of chocolates in front of my door.

"Ooh! Amu!" Suu giggled.

"It says something on it." I said.

_Dear Amu,_

_I want you to have these chocolates. Please enjoy them._

_Tadase._

"Tadase?" I said.

"Tadase!" Suu said.

"Why him?" Miki and Ran looked dissapointed.

"What was that?" I said confused.

"Nothing!" They shouted.

"Let's take a walk, guys." I said.

We walked without a care and smiled at the scenery.

I sat on the bench and open the box of chocolates. I took one, one that smelled like caramel, and placed the edge of it in my mouth. Then someone else came and bit the other edge. It was...Ikuto...

Our mouths were still on the chocolate but our mouths very close. I was hot with anger and my face was blushing. Ikuto bit his end and walked a bit backwards; leaving the caramel inside to stretch from his peice to mine. Finally, the caramel stretched to its limit.

"Ikuto!" I yelled; blushing.

"What? You can't share a little chocolate." Ikuto said.

"I would if you just asked!" I yelled.

"Yeah! Yeah! Go Amu!" Ran said.

Miki was smirking.

"Then share it with me." Ikuto smiled.

He opened his mouth; waiting for me to place the chocolate in. I did as he wanted; blushing, of course. He took a peice of chocolate now.

"Open your mouth." he said.

"What? Like this?" I said; keeping my mouth opened.

He put the chocolate in my mouth. I was blushing too much now!

"Ikuto! Stop!" I yelled; getting up, but falling onto the floor.

Before I hit the floor, I found myself in Ikuto's arms. I blushed again.

"Be more careful, next time." Ikuto said, "I'll see you again."

And he left.

"I got some shots for the Amu and Ikuto shrine, Ran." Miki whispered.

"Excellent!" Ran yelled.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing!" They yelled.

**Side note: Suu is a Tadamu fan...sigh...yes even in the real anime/manga, she was happy when Amu let Ikuto's head drop onto the floor. But Ran and Miki were like Wtf. So yeah! xDDDDD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Side Note: OooooooooooooH! Omg, I'm going to continue this fanfic for a LONG time. Don't you worry. I already plotted the end and I think it's super fluffy and can't wait for it buuuuuut I want more cuteness! Oh and by the way NAGIHIKO AND RIMA FTW DOODS! xDDDDD I know I spelled dudes wrong, mkay?**

**Title: A Love to Live For**

Chapter 8** - Festivals and All**

**Flash Back...**

_It is said that every year at this festival, Amu dear, whenever you meet someone there and know you want to spend the rest of your life with them, that person always hears bells and the sounds of glass shatter. _

**Present**...

"Hey, Amu!" Yaya yelled.

"Oh, hi Yaya, have you seen Tadase lately?" I said, "I want to thank him for something."

"Amu-chan." Yaya said, "Don't you know he's out of town?"

"Out of town!" I yelled.

_I'm so stupid._

"No I didn't..." I sighed.

"Mmm, too bad. You couldn've gone wih him to the festival tommorow." Yaya said.

"The festival?" I asked.

"YEAH! All the couples are going to the festival. And well, I got Kairi to come and go with me." Yaya smiled.

"You and Kairi?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she yelled.

"I wonder what he gave you to make you infatuated with him." I said.

"It wasn't chocolate!" she yelled.

_Figured._

"So, who's Kukai going with?" I asked.

"Utua." Yaya said.

"And Nagihiko?" I asked.

"Rima!" Yaya shouted.

"Sigh, I have no one to go with." I said.

"Too bad, Amu-chiii." Yaya said, "Gotta go!" and she ran.

_Well there is someone in mind. Nah, what am I thinking?_

"Amu-chan! Who will you go with?!" Suu asked; sadly.

Miki held a picture of Ikuto. Ran did also. Suu was glaring at them.

"No! Not Amu and Ikuto!" Suu rawred.

"What?" I asked.

Miki and Ran snickered.

I walked around the park, where the festival would be held, and thought of how I'd be able to show my face there without someone with me. I'd be a laughing stalk!

"AMU! JUST GO WITH IKUTO ALREADY!" Ran yelled.

"Nice way to put it, Ran..."Miki smirked.

"But he's like, twenty! I'm only fifteen! They say this festival is where people find their true loves there. He can't possibly be the one..." I sighed.

"Well, then, go alone." Miki said.

"I'll have to..." I said.

I went back home; getting ready for the festival. I wore a cute black and festive dress with a gold trim. I fashioned my hair into two wavy and short pigtails.

"Cute!" Suu said.

I giggled. Dia applied some makeup on me.

_At least if I didn't have anyone with me there, I'd at least look good._

"Ami wants to come too!" Ami shouted.

"You're going with Mama and Papa, Ami." I said.

"Mmmmmmmmmm...fine!" she yelled and ran off to Mama and Papa.

We walked to the park and everyone was enjoying icecream, eating candy, and playing games. I was so bored and everyone was staring at me.

"Too much attention, Amu-chii..." Miki said.

"I actually like it." Dia said.

"No duh." Ran replied.

"Ooh! Teddy bears!" Suu said.

While the charas went off to have some fun, I decided to wait in a corner, since I had nothing else to do.

"You look different tonight." said a voice behind me.

"WHAT?!" I was frightened.

"It's just me." Ikuto smirked.

I heard a table crash and saw all the glass cups shatter.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Beats me."

"Uh, Ikuto...what are you doing here...are you with someone?" I asked; blushing.

"Not really." Ikuto said.

_Really?_

My bell ring tone rang.

"Who could this be?" I asked.

I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

No one was there.

"Aren't you here with someone?" Ikuto said, "You didn't just get dressed up for nothing."

"Well, I am alone, actually...I didn't know who to go with..." I sighed.

"Follow me." Ikuto said; walking already.

I followed him like a dog followed his or her owner. Everyone was looking at me funny. I didn't want t hem to think Ikuto owned me! Quickly, without thinking, I held Ikuto's hand.

"Ik-Ikuto." I said while he turned around and looked me in the eye.

His eyes were beautiful and filled with compassion and...love. Yes, love. Could he be the one...I heard the sound of bells.

_Could he my...mine?_

Ikuto smiled at me. I stared at him.

"Aren't we going to go to where I told you we were going?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said; holding his hand and walking with him.

_Stop blushing!_

We finally got to this high mountain, with a beautiful scenery. The mountain top was covered in flowers. Ikuto wrapped his arms close to me.

_What is he doing?_

Ikuto kissed me. He **kissed **me. Is this a dream? Am I hallucinating? Can this really be?

_Oh stop thinking and close your eyes already!_

_I closed my eyes and kissed back. __**Wow!**__ This was so...so...amazing. It was beautiful. Ikuto and I...can we be...but...I can't love him...He...he wasn't the one who gave me that note...or could he? _

I pulled away and let a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry, I got to go." I ran down; crying still.

_Why? Why did that note have to haunt me? Why did I have to move! Why couldn't Ikuto and I...Ikuto and I be together...__**Why?**_

"Amu..." Ikuto said while I ran down. I saw a sad look in his eyes.

**Side Note: Awwwwwww D: Don't worry my friends, she LURVES Ikuto XD as much as I LURVE L from Deathnote. I lurve him VERY much. But at the end, she will know she can be with Ikuto because we all know, but she doesn't. Sigh, poor stupid Amu.**


	9. Extra Chapter

**Side Note: This is just a little extra story I want to put in. More Amuto fluff. x3**

**Short Story 1 - Sleepover.**

"Well, Mama and Papa are out for the next week and Ami is at her friend's hosue for a sleepover." I sighed, "Yet I'm not alone since I have all you four."

"You know you can't live without us." Miki smirked.

"That is true.." I laughed.

"Well, I'm going to rest up. A good lady has to get a good night rest." Suu said; tucking herself in.

"Goodnight, Suu." I said.

"I think I'll sleep too." Ran yawned.

"Now I'm tired..." Dia sighed.

"I'm not." Miki smiled; getting her paintbrush and papers out; just incase there was something that she would need to keep a memory of.

"Well goodnight all. Miki, you could do whatever you were doing." I said.

"Will do." Miki went off to the kitchen.

I heard a knock on the balcony.

"Ik-Ikuto?" I gasped.

"Yo." he said; wet from the rain.

I blushed.

"What are you blushing about." he said; trying to get the water out of his hair.

"Nothing at all! What are you doing!?" I yelled, "Shouldn't you be home."

"I don't feel like going back. I'm staying over." he said; calmly.

"WHERE?!" I asked.

"In your bed of course." he smirked.

I was blushing deep red.

Ikuto took his damp shirt off and left his chest bare.

_OH WHAT THE HELL HE LOOKS SO FRIGGIN HOT! _

I was blushing to the power of infinity.

Ikuto pulled me to the bed.

"What the f-" I shouted.

"Ikuto!" I yelled, "What in the world are you doing?!"

"I want you to sleep next to me." he gave me the sexiest smile ever.

_EEP!_

"Uhm, uhm, uhm, I'd I'd I'd..."I stuttered.

"You're so fun to tease." he smirked.

"Well, I have to get dressed in my night clothes, now go." I yelled.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to see a flat girl changing." Ikuto said; covering himself with the covers.

"WHAT!?" I snapped.

"Nothing.." he said.

I made sure he wasn't looking and I pulled my clothes off. I started putting my night gown on. I jumped on the bed and layed next to him.

"You aren't flat after all." he snickered.

"PERVERT!" I yelled; hitting him continously with the pillow.

"I won't perv on you only if you do me one thing." Ikuto smiled.

"What is it.." I rolled my eyes.

"Kiss me." he smirked.

"What?" I blushed.

"You heard clearly, Amu. Kiss-me." he said.

"Well, uhm...FINE! JUST BECAUSE I DON"T WANT YOU TO PERV ON ME ANYMORE!" I lied.

_I wanted to kiss him..._

I closed my eyes and put my lips on his. He kissed back. I cradled my arms around his. I felt so..so...so...

"Look at what I drew." Miki snickered.

"MIKI!!" I gasped.

Miki held a potrait of me kissing Ikuto.

_Oh she was spying on me this whole time..._

"MIKI! GRRRRRR!" I yelled; chasing after her.

**Side Note: Sigh, I love Miki :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Side Note: I just love this.. xDDDDDD (And in Japan you drive at 17)  
**

Chapter 8 - **My...Prince?**

"Ugh, this weekend is so boring!" I shouted.

"Why don't you go do something useful, like your homework?" Miki sighed.

"That's even more boring! School is so annoying!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, Amu. There's only a two more months til' school ends. And your birthday is in one month. You should look forward to it." Dia smiled.

"Mm, you're right. I'm going to turn sixteen soon. I **should** be happy. Although, I have to wait another year to drive. But maybe Papa will let me test drive. **Maybe**." I said.

I heard a ring. It was a text message...from...Tadase.

"What?" I gasped.

"From Hotori?" Suu smiled.

"Tadase-kun..." Miki and Ran weren't that happy.

"It's a text. It says:

_Hinamori Amu, I want you to meet me in the bakery. I'm going to get a cake for my mother and want you to help me._

_-Tadase Hotori"_

"Aw, that's sweet." Suu said.

"How?" Miki and Ran asked.

"I don't know why you two pick favorites." Dia sighed.

We ran to the bakery as fast as possible.

_Tadase! Tadase! I finally get to see you!_

I opened the door to the bakery and saw Tadase holding a rose in his hand.

"Amu!" he yelled.

"Ta-Tadase." I stuttered.

"I brought you this." he said; holding out the rose.

"Thank you, Tadase." I blushed.

He smiled and blushed back.

"Oh! What type of cake does your mom like?" I asked.

"She likes strawberry, although I really like vanilla...So I want to get one that has both." Tadase said.

"I know! How about strawberry shortcake?" I asked.

"Mm, okay." he smiled.

He asked the clerk if they had that kind of a cake. The clerk nodded, and gave Tadase the cake. Tadase gave him the money.

"Let's walk, Amu." Tadase smiled; holding the cake in one hand and holding my hand in the other.

We passed by an ice cream attendant, and got some ice cream.

"I got you vanilla, Amu." Tadase smiled.

"Oh, okay, thanks. Although I prefer chocolate more..." I blushed; remembering Ikuto and I sharing an ice cream.

"I'm sorry, Amu." Tadase said.

"No! It's fine!" I said.

We started walking to the park; both of us holding our ice cream.

"Tadase, I really want to say this...I don't know if this is how I feel about you, but, but...Tadase..." I stopped walking.

"Amu?" he asked.

"I love you!" I said.

_What was that!? I don't even know if I have these feelings for him! Why in the name of hell did I just say it?! _

"Uhm...Amu that was sudden. I don't know what to say." he looked confused.

"Aren't you supposed to say I love you back?" I asked, "Didn't you **give** me that note!?"

"What note...?" Tadase asked.

"The...the note..." I was on the verge of tears, "The note that said...I love you."

Tears were falling out of my eyes; hitting the ground in a quick motion.

"I never did that, Amu...I actually think...I think..." He started, "That's a demented way to show love."

_What...?_

I threw the ice cream at him and started sobbing. I ran towards home.

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled out.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

_It wasn't Tadase...It __**wasn't**__ Tadase. I can't believe I was so stupid; thinking that Tadase, out of all people, did this. It couldn't have been Nagihiko. No. Neither Kukai. He and Utua had a steady relationship. Nagihiko was with Rima. Could, could the one who wrote that...the one...the one who I care dearly about...__**Ikuto**__...be the one? Could he!? I'm so stupid! He was the only one who actually was there...I was set on the false hope of being with Tadase. A beautiful, lovely, and romantic relationship with him; just because I thought he loved me. He never loved me. He might have liked me, but love, never. Never ever._

I opened the doors to my house and fell onto my bed; sobbing.

"What the matter?" Ikuto said; letting himself in through the balcony.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto." I sobbed; getting up and hugging him.

"I'm so...so...sorry."

He hugged me back.

"Amu-chan..." Ran frowned.

Miki took a picture.

"For the fangirls." she whispered silently.

**Side Note: I think the parts I loved the most was when Amu threw the ice cream at Tadase and said she was stupid. :D And I love all the amuto fangirlness of Miki and Ran xDDDDD**


	11. Chapter 10

**Side Note: OMG. I forgot my outline in my foreign language notebook. D: No I'm going to have to remember what I wrote...Hmm...mkay. Got it.**

**ENJOY ALL YOUS :D**

Title: A Love to Live For

**Chapter - The Embryo!**

"Why isn't Tadase at school today?" I asked.

"Oh, he got a cold. He said it was something about too much ice cream..." Yaya pondered.

_Oh...yeah..._

"I hope he feels better. I mean, it was my fault..." I sighed.

"It's okay, Amu." Yaya patted my back.

The school bell rang and it was **finally** time to go home. Thank you! Ugh. I was so exhausted. I started running home. Yes, run home, so I can take a nice nap!

"Why are you in such a hurry, Amu?" Suu asked.

"I need to go home!" I yelled.

"What...what is that?" said Miki.

We looked in the direction she was pointing at.

_It's the embryo!_

"The embryo!" I yelled.

As soon as it recognized us it quickly ran.

"That's it. We have to get the embryo sooner or later." I scorned.

"But how, Amu?" Suu asked.

"I don't know. I'm so tired of everything I just want this whole embryo business done with." I exclaimed.

I started walking to Ikuto's house. I don't know how I did. Miki and Ran kept telling me they forgot something there. I knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Hello?" I said.

I felt a tap on my back.

"WHHHHHHHAT!?" I yelled in fright.

"It's just me." Ikuto smirked.

"Ugh! Ikuto stop scaring me like that!" I yelled.

"But...I enjoy it..." he said.

I blushed with anger.

Ikuto opened the door and I followed.

"Ikuto, Ran and Miki said they lost something here, mind if we look?" I asked.

"Sure." Ikuto said; in a calm tone.

Miki and Ran giggled.

I sat down on Ikuto's couch.

"Hey, Ikuto." I said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just...yeah."

"Ikuto, what is your wish...?" I asked; blushing, "And don't trick me this time!"

I remembered when he bit my ear. I was blushing even **more!**

"I wish to be free of Easter. Being held down by it...It's just too annoying. I hate it." Ikuto said.

"That was your wish..?" I asked; my eyes filled with pity.

"Being a slave for them...it's not right." He sighed.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Ikuto." I said.

"Okay, we're done, Amu-chii." Ran smiled.

Miki had something behind her back.

"Uhm, okay guys. Let's go." I said

We walked back home. I still heard Ran and Miki giggling.

"Ooh! You two!" Suu was angered.

"Now now, you guys." I said.

"I'm not going to even interfere." Dia smiled.

We were finally home and ready for bed. Ahhhhhhh sleep! But I kept thinking about what would I wish for...if I obtained the embryo. Would I wish for...my one true love? Or should I wish for Ikuto's freedom? I'm so selfish! Wanting the wish for myself. Ugh! All the charas were asleep. I'll gather all the guardians, besides Tadase because he's sick, and we'll all catch the embryo; making our own wishes. I know it.

Next morning I started calling all the guardians; besides Tadase.

"Guys!" I said all on five way, "We need to find the embryo **today**! I want this embryo business to be done with!"

"Alright! We'll meet up at the park!" Kukai said.

"First let's get ice cream first!" Yaya said.

"No!" we all said.

"You guys are so mean!" Yaya shouted.

"That's our job." Rima said.

We all met at the park; all character transforming; except Nagihiko.

"Okay, Amu and Rima, check there." Kukai said, "Nagihiko and Yaya you check around here." Kukai contiued.

Rima and I were searching all over. It seemed to be around midnight around now. And that's when I saw it. The embryo!

"Rima!" I shouted.

"The...embryo..." Rima's eyes were big.

We both reached to get it; striving to get our wishes. But, we both caught it at the same time.

"Make your wish, Rima." I whispered.

Rima whispered it, and she was descending onto the ground; but I was still up with it.

_My wish...My wish will be..._

"I wish..." I whispered, "For Ikuto to be free of Easter..."

I descended as well and the embryo vanished.

"What did you wish for, Amu?" Rima smiled.

"It's a secret." I said.

I was not amulet Diamond anymore and I was finally back to my ol' plain self. Well, that makes it even worse...

"Well then, we'll be heading home." Kukai smiled.

"BUT I WANTED CANDY!" Yaya shouted.

"Haha, come on, Rima." Nagihiko smiled.

Rima blushed and ran to Nagihiko.

"Time to go home guys." I smiled.

We were home and I saw Ikuto from the balcony. I felt something on my head too.

"Hey." he knocked.

I opened the door.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you took something of mine." he said pointing at my head.

Miki and Ran giggled.

I took the "thing" of my head...and it was a pair of Ikuto's underpants.

"I didn't take that!" I shouted.

"Sure. You're telling me our guardian charas did?" he smirked.

I looked at Miki and Ran.

"YOU TWO!" I shouted.

"Well, I don't have to work for Easter. I don't know what happened, but I somehow I was let go of." Ikuto said.

"Oh, right..." I blushed.

He was heading off back home.

"Wait!" I yelled out.

He looked at me.

I came closer to him.

"Thank you, Ikuto. For everything..." I smiled.

I reached for his cheek; and kissed there. I blushed and smiled. This was weird. This was the only time I saw Ikuto blush.

"Later." Ikuto said.

**Side Note: Meepa I don't want it to end...but I love how the ending goes D:**

**Next Chapter name called: Flying Together**


	12. Extra Chapter II

**Side Note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! Tusli91 reminded me of making a Halloween chapter. OMG YAY! I love her btw for making me a Vampire Knight T-shirt with all my lovers on there. xDDDDDDDD Okee okee….Zero isn't my lover but…that's okay! XDDD Here yall goes, it's an EXTRA chapter, not the realz stuffs man. Just fluff. :D**

**Short Story II – Trick or Treat?**

"Ooh! Amu, what are you going to dress up as?" Suu smiled.

"What?" I asked; confused.

"AMU! Did you forget? It's Halloween!" Ran gasped.

"Really!? I FORGOT!" I yelled.

I went through my closet and found nothing but dark Lolita.

I sighed.

"What can I wear?" I sighed.

"I'll make you a costume…" Miki said; smiling evilly.

"Really?!" I jumped up.

"But you have to wear it…" Miki smiled again.

"Alright!" I agreed.

**A few moments later…**

"Oh…great…" I said.

I was dressed up as a pink kitten holding a purse so I can put my candy in it.

"MIKI!" I yelled.

Before I could kill Miki she rang the door.

_Wait…this house looks familiar…_

Ikuto opened the door. His eyes were on my costume. He laughed so hard.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry…it's just…too funny…" he laughed more.

"Ugh! Fine! Bye!" I yelled.

"Wait don't you want your candy?" he smirked.

"Sure…" I replied.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"Alright.." I answered.

I closed my eyes, awaiting my candy, but instead he kissed me. My eyes opened immediately.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!' I yelled.

"That was your treat." He smiled.

"More like a **trick**!" I yelled.

"Hehe, Amu-chan.." Ran laughed.

**Side Note: Wee I'ma update the story soons. MKAY OH AND READ KOKOTHEBUNGA'S RETARDED YET AWESOME VAMPIRE KNIGHT FANFIC, I LOVE YOU LIKE A FANGIRL HIGH ON PINA COLODAS. IT'S AMAZING! NOW GO! XD**


	13. Chapter 11

**Side Note: Soooooooooooooes I was making the outline for this during science class when Koko, Tusli, and I started being retarded and called the stars smexy. xDDDDDDD Well mostly me. Anyway, I don't like writing notes aout crap I can read off a book so here's the new one. Drama coming shoon. xD**

**Title: A Love to Live for**

**Chapter 12 - Flying Together**

"So what are you planning to do on your break? It is a week long anyway." Ikuto told me; sitting on my bed.

"Well, my parents aren't going to be home for a **week** and I'll be bored out of my mind." I said.

"Then I'll just stay here with you." he smiled devilishly.

"**What**?!" I gasped.

"That's right, and if you get pregnant it's not my fault." he mocked.

"**What**?!?!?!?!?" I blushed.

"You're way too fun to tease." he laughed.

"Don't joke about **that**!" I shouted.

He laughed and took my hand.

"Come on." he winked.

_What?!_

He grabbed my hand and we leaped off the balcony.

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I'M GOING TO FALL!_

But rest assure...Ikuto turned into Black Lynx.

_Why does he worry me?_

I was laying in his arms; cradled in his warmth.

"Ikuto.." I blushed.

"Waaah...this is so romantic!" Suu smiled.

"Now will you join us?" Miki asked.

"....No." Suu replied.

"C'mon, Suu! Join the dark and mysterious side!" Ran shouted.

"Yes...We have cookies..." Miki whispered; holding a bunch of Suu's cookies.

"Guys, those are my cookies..." Suu sighed.

"So?" Miki replied.

Sigh.

"I want to spend this whole week with you, Amu." he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." he smiled.

"Tell you what? What gender of a kid we'll have first?" Ikuto laughed.

"NOT THAT!" I blushed.

We landed back onto the balcony and Ikuto was back to normal Ikuto again.

"So, you're going?" I asked; sadly.

"I told you" Ikuto said; whispering in my ear now, "I want to spend this week with you."

My whole face was **red**. AGGH! Ikuto!

"Playboy." Miki laughed.

Ikuto started to undress in my room into his night clothes. He didn't mind me being in the same room.

_Stop staring..._I told myself.

I couldn't help it. Somehow, Ikuto was just **fine** with me looking at him undress. He even took his pants off! How the hell would he allow that?!?!

Ikuto fell onto my bed.

"You're sleeping...there?" I said.

"Where else will I sleep." He replied.

"On the...**GROUND**!" I yelled.

I pushed him off the bed.

"Not nice." he said.

"Well it's not nice of you to just get on my bed and sleep there!" I shouted.

He got up and smirked.

"I'm going to get back at you tommorow, Amu. Just wait till' you see what I have in store."

_I wonder..._

"Good night." he said.

"Good night." I said.

**Side Note:**

**Miki: OKAY! So next chapter will be terrific and Ran and I will become major fangirls!**

**Ran: YEAH! Ooh things will happen you'll see! But I don't think your desire of them making-**

**Suu: QUITE YOU!**

**Oh wth, who said you guys could come?**

**Ran: It's the popo! RUUUUUUUN!**

**That was SO out of character, Ran.**

**Next chapter will be amazingful! Especially Ikuto's "payback" OH I JUST WANT TO UPLOAD IT NOW! D:**


	14. Chapter 12

**Side Note: RAWR, since I had people begging for me to upload the next one, I did. xDDDDD SO here ya goes, mateys! :D**

**Weehee, the only thing I wanted to really see in this chapter is Ikuto making Amu wear something that'd make him go...uhm...mature word. xDDDDDDD Mmhm, now READ.**

**Title: A Love to Live for**

**Chapter 13 - Shopping...**

I woke up from my bed seeing Ikuto right on top of me, his eyes opened; smirking.

"Good morning." he smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL!!?!? IKUTO!?" I shouted.

He quickly got off the bed.

"Were you in here the whole night?!?" I yelled; blushing.

"No. I just got here now." he smirked.

"Liar!" I shouted; hitting him with my pillow.

"WAIT? I do have my clothes on, right?!?" I said; inspecting my night gown.

"They're on, Amu, don't get so panicky. But if you want to take them off don't hesitate to ask me." he joked.

"Don't joke around like that!" I shouted.

I knew my face was turning even redder than **red**!

_AHHH!_

"Ikuto!" I yelled, "Get out! I need to get dressed!"

"What for?" he asked.

"I'm going shopping for new clothes, okay?" I replied.

"I'll come too." he smirked.

"Payback." he looked at me.

"Oh joy.." I said.

After I had to push Ikuto out several times, I got dressed and saw the charas wake up.

"Good morning, Amu." Dia smiled.

"Good morning!" I said.

"We're going shopping, right?" Suu said.

"Yeah...but Ikuto is coming too." I sighed.

"REALLY?" Ran and Miki said.

"Why are you guys so excited?" I asked.

"Nothing.." Miki smiled.

"Nothing at all..." Ran said.

"Well, guys, let's go." I said running out of the room.

"Ready?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"You look cute when you smile." he laughed.

My smile faded and the blushing came back.

He laughed more now.

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

"C'mon." he said; walking out the door.

I followed as quickly as I could.

"Yeah, Amu-chii!" Ran laughed; pushing me into Ikuto.

_What the hell..blushing again!?_

"Sorry!" I blushed.

Ikuto just smiled.

We were at the mall now. Now to get me new clothes..

"This way, Ikuto!" I pointed at the store.

I ran in. He followed.

"Hello, Amu." said Reina, the owner of the store, "You're here with your boyfriend?"

"What?! He's not my-" I said when I was cut by Ikuto.

Ikuto hugged me and craddled his arm around my neck.

"We've been going steady for a few months now." he said; calmly.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Amu, you sure say what a lot." Reina laughed.

"Nevermind! See you later, Reina! Now, Ikuto, it's time for me to get my clothes!" I shouted.

"Alright." he answered.

I grabbed all the clothes I was going to try on and threw them on Ikuto. Ikuto, being quite annoyed by this, started walking away.

_I wonder where Ikuto's going..._

I got to the dressing room.

"Ikuto!" I said, "Give me the clothes I gave you!"

"More like threw the clothes at me." Ikuto argued.

"Just give me the clothes!" I yelled.

He threw the clothes at me this time. I was so annoyed I didn't even care what I was holding in my hands. Well I was holding the clothes I picked out right?

I threw random things on me and got out. I was so angry there was no mirror.

"Like it?" I asked.

Everyone in the store looked at me.

"I know I like it." Ikuto smirked.

"Amu...isn't that a bit...too revealing?" Suu asked.

"I agree...with Suu..." Miki said.

Ran didn't even answer.

"Did Ran die?" Miki asked; poking Ran's body with a stick.

"Probably." Suu answered.

I looked at what I was wearing.

_Oh shit..._

I was wearing something that looked like a bunny suit, but, instead, it had cat ears on the top. **Wow**...

I went back into the stall and went into my ordinary clothes again.

"That was so **embarrassing**!" I shouted.

"I told you I'd get my payback." Ikuto smiled.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

I started walking in front of him.

"Hey, Ikuto." Miki said; giving him some money.

She started whispering something to him and Ran looked happy.

_Oh joy..._

**Side Note: OH I CAN'T WAIT TILL LATER XDDDDDDDDDD You'll see what he buys... Hehehehe, oh lord, I think I'm going to die laughing... HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAAH! NO! NO WHO EVER GIVES ME ANAMAZING PICTURE OF ZERO KIRYUU VIA PM FIRST I WILL GIVE THEM A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER! NO TULSI! NOT YOU! xD**


	15. Chapter 13

**Side Note: Sorry guys for the long wait! It's seems since FOREVER since I ever updated. Well..a week is FOREVER! D: So yeah, I'm going to have to upload some of the other fanfics tomorrow or Monday. I don't really know, alrighty! Enjoy all! Also! There are actually 14 chapters (not including extras) because I accidently got a wrong number in my head. Sigh! OKEE READ! :D**

Chapter 15 - **Truth or Dare?**

I woke up smelling the smell of food.

_Suu. Of course. _

I got out of bed and stretched. Dia, the one who always slept in, was still next to me. The others were somewhere else in this house.

"Yawn...what a wonderful morning." I told myself.

Jumping out off the bed, I followed the fragerence of delicous-smelling food.

"Good morning, Amu!" Suu smiled.

"Good morning, Suu. Hey...where's Ikuto?" I asked.

"Right here." he poked my shoulder.

"AHH! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted.

"So predictable." he smirked.

_Mocking me again. How great._

My phone rang, it's ring tone the song _Wannabe_ by the Spice Girls, randomly came in mind.

"It's Yaya." I said; answering the phone.

"HI AMU! All of us are coming over okay?!" Yaya shouted.

"WHAT? Yaya, you can't! Iku-" Yaya already hung up on me.

"Oh great..." I sighed.

"What's wrong, Amu?" Miki asked.

"Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai, and Tadase are coming..." I said; not impressed.

I saw Ikuto flinch as I said Tadase.

"Ooh! A party! Let's get ready, Amu!" Suu cheered.

"We'll help too!" Miki and Ran said.

"Hehehe, a party! Can't wait nyaa~" Yoru smiled.

Suu and I gathered the snacks and soda while Yoru, Miki, Ran, and Dia put them on the tables.

"Done." I gasped in relief.

"And in the right timing. They're here!" Ran giggled.

"Yeah...they're...**HERE?!**" I started to fraek out, "BUT! IKUTO'S HERE!"

I started pushing Ikuto out through the back door.

"Hey, what's wrong if I'm here." he said.

"They'll think we have something going!" I blushed angrily.

"Does she even get it yet?" Miki shook her head.

"Well then, just say I'm supervising." he laughed.

"Welcome everyone!" Suu said; opening the door; with the help of Yoru; without me knowing.

"Suu! Not yet!" I yelped.

"Hi Amu-chiiiii!" Yaya smiled.

Tadase glared at Ikuto. Ikuto just smiled.

"Amu, it looks so festive here." Rima smiled.

"Yeah, thanks!" I said.

"No problem." Rima replied.

"Ooh! Let's play truth or dare!" Yaya blurted out randomly.

"What?" we all said.

"C'mon! It's fun!" Yaya whined, "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Fine!" everyone seemed annoyed.

We all sat down on the ground and started playing.

"Nagihiko, truth or dare?" Yaya asked.

"..Truth." he said.

"Do you love Rima?!?" Yaya giggled.

The two both blushed.

"Uhm...well..." Nagihiko blushed even more.

"Ugh..we both know we like each other! It's my turn!" Kukai said; impatiantly.

"Fine, Kukai!" Yaya was angry.

"Tadase, truth or dare, if you pick truth you're a big chicken." Kukai smirked.

"No! No I'm not!" Tadase yelled, "Fine! Dare!"

"I dare you...to get dressed up in girl's clothes." Kukai smiled.

"I'd love to see that." Ikuto laughed.

"Girl's clothes..." Tadase seemed shocked.

"I'll get you some!" Yaya shouted as she searched in my room.

"Yaya!" I yelled.

"Put these on!" Yaya said; giving Tadase a mini skirt, fish nets, and a bikini top.

Tadase looked either constipated, or looked as if he was going to cry.

Tadase went into the bathroom and started changing while Yaya got her camera ready.

"Are you serious, Yaya?" I shook my head.

Yaya smiled.

Tadase finally came out...and...he looked...so...**cute**!!!!!!!!

"HAHA!" Yaya laughed as she took pictures of Tadase's femininess.

Kukai was laughing so hard. Ikuto was smiling so much that his grin looked wider than his face. I had to say, I laughed after a few couple of seconds.

"This is so embarrassing!" Tadase blushed.

"Yeah! Give me more, bab-ey!" Yaya said; still photographing Tadase.

"Nooooo!" he blushed.

"This is too fun. Okay, my turn." Ikuto said.

"Go for it." Kukai replied.

"This is for you, Amu, truth or dare?" he smiled.

"Truth!" I said; just incase he made me do something like what Tadase had been forced to do.

"Who do you like?" he smirked.

"What!! I didn't say truth, I said dare!" I yelled.

"Our plans have been ruined!" Miki died inside. So did Ran.

"I dare you to wear anything Yaya picks out of your closet." Ikuto smiled.

"Oh no..." I sighed.

Ikuto whispered something in Yaya's ear. Yaya's eyes were filled with pure evil. Or was it just another craving for candy again?

"C'mon, Amu-chii!" she smiled.

**Afterwards...**

_Ikuto is surely and purely evil. That's what Miki made him buy when we were at the mall...I should've known..._

"Wow...Amu.." Kukai stared at me.

"Amu-chan..." Tadase blushed.

"Like it? Bought if for you." Ikuto smirked.

My face was red. Nagihiko was laughing under his breath.

"MIKI! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" I shouted.

"Run! She'll get the mafia!" Miki and Ran ran as fast as they could.

"Hehe, I like how you think, Ikuto." Yaya smiled at me.

Tadase tapped my shoulder. I turned around, seeing him blush. Since I was still dazed, I actually thought he was a girl.

"I'm straight!" I yelled.

"Uhm..Amu...You look really cute in that." Tadase said; embarrassed.

"Haha, you look cute in that too.." I said; laughing.

He blushed at me. I couldn't help smile. Did Tadase **like** me now? Well too late.

"Well, I think this was too much excitement for me today." Kukai said, "Later."

"See you later, Amu!!!!" Yaya giggled.

Nagihiko and Rima held hands.

"Bye, Amu." Rima blushed, "That looks good on you by the way."

"Ugh...you're so evil." I glared at Ikuto after all the guests left.

"But I do agree, you do look good in that." he laughed.

He placed his index finger on my lips, gently removed it off, and his lips headed mine. I closed my eyes as I returned the kiss. When we were finally done, I could feel myself blushing.

"You look really cute, when you blush, Amu." Ikuto smiled.

I blushed even more.

"Well off to get ready for tomorrow!" I shouted.

"What's tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm off to meet Utau tomorrow." I winked.

**Side Note: OKAY! I LOVE YAYA! Oh , and by the way, Tadase DID wear girl's clothes in episode 57 XDDDDDDDD but he wore the girl's school uniform. And Yaya actually took pictures. Rofl, I love Yaya so.**

**OH NO THE MAFIA! D:**


	16. Chapter 14

**Side Note: Wah! 1 more chapter til' the seriousness comes, mates!**

**Title: Love to Live for**

**Chapter 16 (including the extras) – Why Now?**

"Amu! Amu! I'm hungry!" Ran shouted.

"I'm bored." Miki said.

"Cheer up you sillies!" Suu said.

Dia groaned.

"Guys, listen to Suu." I smiled.

I looked at my door and saw Ikuto open it. I smiled and blushed as he came in.

"HI IKUTO!" Ran jumped.

"Uhm, hi." He said.

"Ikuto, who says you can randomly come in here!" I shouted.

"Myself." He smiled.

I yelled at him.

He just mocked me…**again**.

"Amu, I want to take you somewhere. So come on." He cooed.

"Wha-where..?" I blushed.

"It's a secret." Ikuto winked.

_I think my heart just sank…_

I jumped up and hurried as Ikuto walked out the front door and into the world that was just outside my house.

He and I walked for several minutes until we got to this fancy restaurant…where all they served was…**chocolate**!

"Chocolate!" I shouted.

"Chocolate!" all the charas cheered in unison.

"May I take you to a seat?" a waitress said; gazing at Ikuto.

"Yes, please." Ikuto replied.

"Right away!" the waitress giggled.

I wasn't too happy about this.

I saw the waitress flirting with Ikuto randomly while taking orders. I was pretty mad at the moment. Everytime she tried, though, Ikuto shot down every moment of flirtation. I blushed.

"Ooh, Amu!" Ran giggled.

"Huh! What!" I yelled.

"Are you alright, miss?" the waitress asked me.

"Yeah, just dandy!" I smiled the stupidest smile ever.

"Alrighty then." She turned away to get our orders.

"Ik-Ikuto…did you like that…that woman…" I blushed.

"Why would I? When I have you." He smirked.

_Me?_

I was deep red.

Right when he was nearing me; almost kissing me; the waitress came and shoved our plates in front of us.

"Here are your orders!" she smiled at Ikuto, then looked at me with an evil face.

I was frightened.

"Amu, open your mouth." Ikuto smiled.

"What?!" I yelled; shouting so loud my mouth was wide open.

He shoved the chocolate in my mouth.

Blushing, I ate the chocolate as fast as possible.

After we finished Ikuto left the check there and grabbed my hand. He turned into Black Lynx again; and we soared off; just like that other night. All I could do was smile and blush.

_What's this feeling? So tingly…so sweet…I love it…yet…I don't know what it is…_

We arrived at the balcony and Ikuto held my hands; looking right at me. He leaned in and kissed me. I was blushing so much, I just didn't know what to do but kiss back.

_Ikuto…_

Our lips parted and he smiled. I smiled back.

"Good night." He said; as he randomly took his shirt off.

"Don't do that!! You'll give me a heart attack!" I shouted.

"Should I remove my pants too?" he laughed.

"No thanks!" I yelled.

He went off to another room, and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Amu!" Ran shouted, "Where's Ikuto!?"

"What? Why are you asking me?" I said; still sleepy.

"Well Miki and I were on our montage of taking random pictures of him in the shower…UHM…did I just say that…no…no…I meant, I don't know!" Ran yelled.

"Okay…I bet he's in that room…" I said; but when I opened the door…no Ikuto.

I saw a letter on the dresser though. I opened it and it said:

_Amu, I'm sorry…_

_I should've told you before but…I didn't. Amu, I'm off to Tokyo, on account of my step-dad. I'll always remember you._

_Ikuto._

Tears were coming out of my eyes; trickling down my skin. I hurried and put my jacket on; running outside.

"Amu!" my charas all shouted.

**Side Note: It's 9:35 pm, almost time for me to sleep, so I'm sorry this chapter is RUSHED! D: I'm so so so sorry. Next will be awesomer, mkay? D:**


	17. Chapter 15

**Side Note: Well…I'm sorry to say…the end is near…and I mean the end of this fanfic… v_v … I'm sorry, but it's almost done…two chapters to go…and…byebye D: BUT THE END IS MEGA FLUFFY AND CUTE ^^ Don't yars worry! Now read!**

**Title: A Love to Live for**

**Chapter 17 – The Reason**

I was running down the staircase outside; running to the airport.

"Ikuto!" I yelled out; but there was no answer.

I kept running. Running til' the end of time.

_I can't…I can't let him go…_

I remembered the time we first kissed, at the mountain, where I decided I couldn't love him. I later remembered how Tadase didn't give me the note…then I realized…Ikuto…Ikuto was the one…Ikuto always loved me…I just don't know how I feel…This feeling…it's so…so…so tingly yet annoying. I'm absolutely all over it.

"C'mon, Amu, let's get to the airport!" Ran yelled.

I nodded; running to the airport.

"Hop, step, jump!" Ran yelled out.

I was flying.

"C'mon, Amu!" Ran smiled.

I was determined to find Ikuto. To confront him and tell him he was being so demented for even leaving without telling me to my face that he had to go…I can't let him go…

We arrived at the airport. I saw many people walk by me. I was only looking for **one** person. _Ikuto_…

At the corner of my eye, I saw Ikuto…he was moving his luggage bag; heading outside to get into the plane.

"Ikuto!" I said; running after him.

He reached to the stairs until I finally grabbed him. I clung to him; not letting him go.

"Why…why are you going…" I said; crying.

"It…it…was an order from my step-father…" he scorned, "Since I was done with Easter, my step-father finally told me to go search for more embryos…probably even out of Tokyo…and I was forced to…against my will…I couldn't say no to that man or else he would throw me out on the streets…I'd pretty much not be living in my house anymore…"

He turned around. I let my grasp go.

"If I could…I'd take you with me, Amu." He said; caressing my cheek.

I was still filled with tears.

_Ikuto…_

"Then stay with me! Get a real job! Until then, you can stay with me!" I said; holding his hand before he flew off.

_Please…_

"Amu…" he whispered.

I hugged him.

"I…don't know what I'm feeling, but it's telling me to…to not let go! Ikuto…I…I…" I started.

"You…" he replied, waiting for me to continue.

"I love you…" I said under my breath.

"I didn't quite catch that." He said sincerely.

"It doesn't matter. The point is…Ikuto…I can't live here without you…" I cried.

"I…I can't either." He hugged me back, "I'm staying."

I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I love you…Amu." He smiled.

All I did was smile back.

_I love you too, Ikuto._

**Side Note: I WAS NOT GOING TO JUST END THE FIC HERE! YEAH RIGHT! ENDING IS WAY MORE FLUFFIER! WEEEEEEEEE! :DDDDDDD**


	18. Chapter 18 LAST CHAPTER D:

**Side Note: The last chapter…WAH! I finally can rest in peace now! Meh, now I can do my HW and my AMVs right. XD Well I love all you people who reviewed, hope to read your reviews for this chapter. OH IF YOU REALLY LOVE THIS FIC, READ EVERYTHING! EVEN THE SIDE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM :DDDDDDDD But don't just go read the side note first…you'll be spoiled -_-**

**Title: A love to Live for**

**Chapter 18 – A love to live for -End  
**

Ikuto, Yoru, Miki, Ran, Dia, Suu, and I were back at my house. Yesterday seemed crazy…and I was so…happy and sad at the same time. Now I was completely happy. I was excited actually! Ikuto would be with me…and he didn't have to go. Best of all, he was here to enjoy my birthday.

I heard my phone ring. It was…Yaya.

"Hi, Amu-chii! We have to go shopping! Tonight's your birthday party and we need to buy you an outfit!" Yaya said.

"We?" I asked.

"Rima and I, silly!" Yaya shouted.

"I…I don't know…" I said.

"Please, Amu!" Yaya cried.

"Alright…fine….fine." I answered.

"Yay!" Yaya cheered; hanging up.

I walked into the room Ikuto was staying in. He was in the bathroom currently, and I found his cell phone. I had quite an evil idea.

I quickly took his cell phone and changed his ring tone.

_Oh joy._

I grinned.

Ikuto came out of the bathroom; seeing me fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Going shopping." I smiled.

"Happy birthday." He replied.

"You…remembered?" I was so happy.

"Of course."

_This totally made my day._

I and my charas ran out the door; awaiting Yaya at the mall.

"Amu!" Rima shouted; hugging me.

"Hey, Rima." I smiled.

"Heya, Amu-chii!" Yaya yelled.

"Hi, Yaya." I replied.

"Aren't we going to go shopping or what?" Yaya gasped.

"Let's go." Rima whispered.

We went to this store filled with pretty dresses and tuxedos. It looked quite fun to be in, but I wonder why we went shopping here.

"Amu, wear this!" Yaya said; handing me an off-white and sleeveless dress.

"Alright…" I said; getting into a dressing room.

Rima also got herself a red dress with long sleeves. Yaya bought a sleeveless pink dress.

"Ah! You look so cute, Rima!" Yaya shouted, "You too, Amu!"

"Thanks, Yaya, but why did you get three tuxes?" I asked in suspicion.

"You'll see." Yaya smiled evilly.

When we got to my house, Yaya had told me to stay out for a while until she got my house ready for the party. I was very impatient; especially since she made me wear the dress in the mall til' we got here.

"Ta-da!" Yaya shouted; opening the door.

Wow, it looked so beautiful. Everything was covered with roses. I saw Nagihiko and Tadase dressed up in tuxedos too. Wow, they looked really good in those.

"Good day, Amu." Nagihiko said.

"Uh…you too?" I replied.

"Happy birthday, Amu." Tadase smiled.

I smiled back.

"Thank you."

Out of no where, there came Ikuto; wearing a tuxedo as well. I had to say…he was the most attractive guy there. I was stunned…well…until his phone rung.

"What the hell…" Ikuto said.

"Ikuto, why is your ring tone constantly saying 'My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard'." Tadase said.

I giggled.

"My bad." I cracked up.

"Good one, Amu!" Yaya laughed as well; high-fiving me.

Out of no where, I saw Utau walk in; wearing a beautiful purple dress with gold accents.

_Wah…she's way too pretty…_

"Happy birthday, Amu!" she said; hugging me.

"Tha-thanks! You're choking me, Utau!" I said; gasping for air.

"So this is the theme of my birthday. Get random guys in tuxedos and all the girls in dresses." I giggled.

"That was pretty much the point." Yaya smirked, "Music time!"

She turned the music on. It was…hip pop. So didn't match the theme. Even though, Nagihiko and Rima started dancing with each other. Yaya danced with Pepe, while the charas ate some nachos. Utau and Ikuto were talking too.

"C'mon, Ikuto! Please! One kiss?" she pleaded.

"No." he replied.

"Please!"

"No."

"You're always like this!" she yelled.

I laughed.

The music turned slower. Rima and Nagihiko danced again, but this time, they were slow-dancing. Yaya sat down, and Yoru and Miki were talking again.

"Amu." Ikuto started, "May I have this dance?" he smirked.

With that smile and that tuxedo…I just couldn't resist.

"Of course." I blushed.

We danced, once again, just like that night at Utau's birthday party. But now…it had more meaning to it. I was just too happy here…here…with Ikuto…

The music finally stopped.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Yaya suggested.

"This doesn't seem to fit the theme right…" I scolded.

"So what?" Yaya smiled stupidly.

We started spinning the bottle and the bottle landed on Rima and Nagihiko. Figures. I just laughed when they were forced to do it in front of us. Yaya took pictures. Not that cool. Next, the bottle landed on me and Tadase, but before anything happened, Kukai came in randomly wearing a tuxedo.

"How about you know first!" I yelled.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Amu!" Kukai laughed.

"Kukai!" Yaya and Utau yelled out.

Utau and Yaya were going to start a cat fight soon.

_Yay_?

"Now's our chance." Ikuto whispered as he took my hand; running up the stairs with me.

"What…what are you doing, Ikuto?" I laughed.

"Do you love me, Amu?" he asked me in the most velvety tone ever.

"Why are you asking such a question?" I laughed, "Of course I do, Ikuto."

"Prove it." He smirked.

"Well then." I smiled.

I kissed him. I could tell he was surprised. But you know…this was the first kiss that I thought was true and pure…I really **did** love him…Being near him for so long made me fall for him. He loves me and I love him. That was just it. I finally realized…I do truly and deeply love him.

_Ikuto…_

"I knew you two liked each other." Yaya said; interrupting us; holding a camera.

Miki and Ran took pictures as well.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"Amu and Ikuto sitting in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!!" Yaya shouted.

I chased after them; yelling angrily. I heard Ikuto laugh. It made me smile as well. So it's true. It'll be final. I love Ikuto, no one can take that away from me. I love him.

_Epilogue_

_Ikuto and I started going steady. He'd always pick me up from school. We'd either go to my house or stay at his house if my parents were at home. We loved each other passionately. He would hold me in his arms; just wanting to kiss me once again. _

"_I love you, Amu." He whispered in my ear._

_He pulled away at looked at me._

"_I love you more." I said._

_And we both sealed it with a kiss._

**The end.**

**Side Note: AWW! TOTALLY KAWAII! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**And for all of you who loved this series…there PROBABLY will be a sequel...but I bet it's not going to be as good as this one.**

**KISSES! :D  
**


End file.
